Teen Titans meet Titans Teen
by JC 619
Summary: The new Titans accidentally go to another realm where they meet alternatvie versions of themselves, The Titans Teen.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Titan Fans, It's the Mas, and the Menos: JC 619. Recently I came across two options for what to write next. A Christmas or Holiday Story, or get started on one of my next stories. Well I chose the ladder, and I have the First Chapter of Teen Titans meet Titans Teen made: Enjoy! P.S. I only own the New Teen Titans (My OC'S), Teen Terror as well.

* * *

Teen Titans meet Titans Teen Chapter 1: Titans vs. Terror 

"Titans Go!" yelled out a young boy named Bruce, though he is more commonly known as Crimson Robin. After saying the line,  
four other members of the Teen Titans appeared. The other four were Tina a.k.a Lady Beastmaster, Stacy a.k.a Sapphire, Conner a.k.a Convict, and Simon a.k.a Siborg. "You're no match for the Teen Titans!" said Sapphire. "You think so, Teen Terror Assemble!" said a boy who looked like Gizmo, the only difference was that he was Five Foot Seven. Four more teens then appeared. "Tex" said the Gizmo boy.

"Gamer!" said a boy who wore a Master Chief style Black suit, with Video Game Controllers as weapons. "Annrachnid!" said a Blond haired girl with Blues eyes, and four Spider Limbs coming from her back. "Muscles!" said a Gigantic Brown haired boy with Green eyes who nearly looked like ahe was Mammoth's twin. "And, Showmam!" said a silver haired, blue eyed girl wearing a Magician's Asisstant outfit of Navy Blue. The Teen Titans fought against their evil rivals. Crimson Robin took on Tex (Leader vs. Leader), Siborg grappled with Gamer, Convict battled Muscles, Sapphire tangled with Showmam, and Lady Beastmaster fought against Annrachnid.

"Take this." said Crimson Robin as he shot a Birdmarang, but Tex shot out a small device on it. Suddenly, the Birdmarang changed it's course, and deployed it's hidden net onto Crimson Robin. "Nanobots, Ya gotta love em." said Tex with a smirk. Crimson Robin struggles while Tex uses his Robotic Backpack to shoot out some lasers at Crimson Robin. Luckily, Crimson Robin is able to get out of the way in time. "Any toy you have in your arsenal is useless." said Tex. Crimson Robin then took off his Belt, and weaponry, and faced Tex head on. "Wha?!" was the only word Tex could say before Crimson Robin nailed a Judo Kick, Knocking Out Tex easily. "Game On Robo Boy!" said Gamer as he pulls out a Controller.

"A,A,B,Up,Start!" said Gamer as he tapped the Controller Pad. Suddenly, a bunch Fireballs shot out of the Controller, and darted towards Siborg. "Oh Snap!" said Siborg as he dodged two of the Fireballs, but got hit by the others. "A,B,A,Down,Start!" said Gamer as he again tapped on the Controller Pad. This time, A lightning Bolt shot out towards Siborg. Siborg, out of desperation shot out a Sonic Blast that destroyed the Bolt, and knocked the Controller from Gamer's Hands. Siborg then grabbed Gamer. "I give up!" said a scared Gamer. "Hold on just a sec." said Siborg. Siborg then ripped off Gamer's mask to reveal a pimply, nerdy boy with glasses. "Ha! I knew it! It's a Computer Nerd, I won the Pool Sapphire!". said Siborg.

Muscles came quickly at Convict with a ramming spear, but Convict dodged. Muscles then crashed into a brick wall. "Way to use your head." said Convict. "I ain't done withs ya yet!" said Muscles as he showed off his true power. Muscles inflated his arms to become more powerful. "Get ready for a beatdown ya freak!" said Muscles. Muscles began to charge at Convict, and landing a couple of punches onto Convict. "Now it's time for my famous Haymaker!" said Muscles as he inflated his arms again to make them even larger. Right as he is about to pound Convict, Convict shoots off a spell that has some exposed wiring, and it wrapped Muscles's arms. "Haymake this!" said Convict as he shot out a dark blast that sent Muscles flying. "Idiot." said Convict. "Bring It!" said Annrachnid.

"It's going to be brought!" replied Lady Beastmaster as she morphed into a Tiger. Annrachnid tried to take out Lady Beastmaster with her Spider legs, but Lady Beastmaster morphed into a Bat, and got out of the way. Lady Beastmaster then changed into a Ram, and headbutted Annrachnid. Suddenly, Lady Beastmaster then felt her hands being stuck together. "It's my new Web spray." said Annrachnid with an evil smile. Lady Beastmaster tried to get the webbing off of her, but it seemed to be no use. "The only way for you to get out is if you turn into some big animal or something... Oh-no I did it again didn't I?" said Annrachnid. After hearing that, Lady Beastmaster morphed into an Elephant, and destroyed the webbing. Lady Beastmaster then used her trunk to pick up Annrachnid. "I give up." said Annrachnid. "That's good to hear." said Lady Beastmaster.

"Time to work my magic!" said Showmam as she flew into the sky. Showmam then grabs her black wand, and shot out a stream of cards. Sapphire easily destroy the cards. "Simple Parlor tricks again Showmam?" asked a bored Sapphire. Sapphire shoots out a Starblast, but Showmam uses her wand to absorb the blast. "Parlor Trick your way out of this!" replied an angry Showmam. She then shot out the same blast at her. The blast shot her out of the sky. Sapphire was able to recover out of her tailspin dive, and began to shoot out more blue bolts at Showmam. Showmam deflected all of the blasts that came at her. "Is that all you got!?" said a cocky Showmam. unbeknowst to her, Sapphire used the bolts as a distraction. Showmam was about to grab her wand, when she noticed that Sapphire stole it. Sapphire then destroyed the wand. "Aww..man, Now my spells are useless." said Showmam as she decided to surrender rather then fight a battle she would most likely lose.

The Titans then turn all of the members of Teen Terror over to the police without any problems. "Great work team." said a confident Crimson Robin. "Teen Terror won't be bothering us for a couple of weeks." said Sapphire. "Hey!, How about we hit the Pizza Shop to celebrate?" said a hungry Siborg. "Yeah!, I'm getting kind of hungry." said Lady Beastmaster. "I'm in as long you guys don't argue about toppings." said Convict as he pulled down his hood to reveal his face. "You know, I'm kinda getting hungry myself, so yeah." replied Crimson Robin. "Don't forget about me you guys." said Sapphire. The Titans then began to head to the Pizza Shop.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Okay, That was the beginning to the story (Basically the Set-up of things to come). Thanks to I-am-purple, and SithKnight-Galen for coming up with the ideas. Next Chapter is Coming Soon, So **Review**. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there Titan Fans. A new chapter is officially up, and running. I only own my OC's (New Teen Titans). The Teen Titans are owned by their respected companies.

* * *

Teen Titans meet Titans Teen Chapter 2: A Simple Plan gone Wrong 

"How long has it been since the City was in danger?" asked a bored Simon as he was sitting on the couch like a hobo (Sorry, I just love that word). "Three weeks, six days, twenty hours, forty minutes, and nineteen seconds." said a sloth-like Tina as sat at the table. Stacy was cooking another one of her Tamarian dishes using afew earthly foods, and spices.  
"Care to try it out, Convict?" said a kindhearted Stacy as she gave him a portion of the meal she prepared.

Convict began to chew the meal slowly. "Hey, This isn't half bad." said Convict (also know as Conner). "What's in it"  
asked Convict as began to shovel more of the meal into his mouth. "I remembered putting in some Jello, Corn, Some raw fish"  
said Stacy as she continued to chart all of the items she used while Convict felt like his insides were going to implode. "Could somebody just Old Yeller me?" said Convict as he closed his mouth. Bruce then came into the room where the other Titans are.

"So, Who is up for some training?" said Bruce as he broke out some small robots. "Bruce, We have been training for days now,  
if you haven't noticed, There hasn't been any crime in the whole stinkin' city!" yelled Tina. "Sorry, It's just been boring around here"  
apologized Tina. "You know, How we get some DVD's, and watch them here?" asked Simon. "Nah, I've seen most of those movies." said Stacy as she was cleaning up the Kitchen. "Allright then, What about calling up Titans East, and seeing if they wanna hang out?" asked Simon.

"Way ahead of ya!" replied Conner as he was speed-dialing Titans East (originally he was dialing the Hospital). The Phone begins to ring at the Titans East Headquarters. After about a minute of ringing, The Message Machine picked it up. "Hi this is Striker (Bumblebee's Son), Hex Girl (Kid Flash, and Jyxn's daughter), Shinzi (Speedy, and Chesire's daughter), and Rojo (Mas's Son) y Azul (Menos's Son)." said each member of Titans East.  
"We are currently on a mission, So if you leave your name, and number we'll get back to ya." said Striker on the Machine. "No one is there." said Convict.

"Well we have to something to get out of this funk!" said Tina as she was about to rip her hair out. "How about a trip?" said Stacy as she finished cleaning the Kitchen. "That doesn't sound bad." said Bruce. "What happens if someone tries to attack the city?" asked Simon. "Simple, I always keep afew names of Honorary Titans in case of an emergency." said Convict as he pulled out a book that has a Blue T on it. "But where to go, where to... How about the Beach?" asked Bruce. "It's October, Nobody wants to swim when it's cool out!" responded Simon. "How about heading to Gotham then?" asked Stacy.

"I'm not really a fan of Gotham, Last time we were there, I was nearly trampled ten times." said Tina. "All right then Miss Fancypants, Where do you think we should go?" asked an annoyed Bruce. "How about Tamaran?" asked Tina. "What's that, some sort of Teen Night Club?" asked Simon. "Tamaran is where our mom was born,  
and where our Uncle, and Aunt are from as well." said Bruce, and Stacy. Simon began to imagine seeing how Tamaranians looked like, and how they acted. "Are they going to try, and eat me or anything bad right?" asked Simon. "No, Not as long as you don't say that stuff to them." joked Bruce. "One problem with the trip plan though." said Stacy.

"What?" asked Bruce. "Dad has the keys to the T-Ship since what happened last time." said Stacy. "How was I supposed to know that the green switch wasn't the Windsheild Wipers." said Bruce. "Anyway, Without that, It looks like our trip is going to have to be somewhere else then." said Stacy. "What about Conner?" asked Tina. "It's Convict, and what do you mean "What about Conner?"?" said Convict. "You can use a Transportation Spell, and get us to Tamaran in just seconds." said Tina with a smile. "Hold on, I know Convict is pretty good with a spell or two, but are you sure he can transport us to another planet?" asked Simon. "I'm sure Simon can do it." said Bruce as he got his Crimson Robin mask on.

"Allright then, Arminose, Caragen, Jingzon!" yelled Convict as he magically opened a portal. The Titans then went through the portal to the other side. The Titans then landed feet first onto some land (except for Convict, who landed on his back). Uhhh... Convict, Somehow I don't think we're in Tamaran." said Sapphire. The Titans then looked up to see that their tower was there, but it was painted red, instead of blue. Suddenly, A small camera appears from the bushes. The Titans look at it, but it goes back into the bushes. It then reappears with missiles armed at the Titans. "Oh no, Not again." said Siborg in a frown.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Oh boy, this doesn't look good for our heroes. Next Chapter is where the Titans Teen will make their appearance. Reviews are open. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there Titans Fans. I've been a little busy on some other projects, but I didn't forget this Story. Anyway, Here is a new Chapter, and I hope you will enjoy. **_Warning: _**I do not own The Teen Titans Name, only the OC'S, and the Titans Teen.

* * *

Teen Titans meet Titans Teen Chapter 3: Enter Titans Teen 

The Titans stared down at the robotic army armed with their Missiles, and lasers pin-pointed towards the Titans.  
"Titan's Go!" screamed Crimson Robin as he, and other Titans battle the robots. Crimson Robin threw his Birdmarang at one of the Robots, but It's missiles destroyed it. Crimson Robin then tries to throw another Birdmarang, but it is destroyed, and the machine goes after him with a Sickle arm. "I don't remember adding that." said Crimson Robin as he made a retreat.

"Last time I faced you guys, I didn't have this!" said Siborg as he shot out his Sonic Blaster at the Robots, destroying four of them. "Booyaka." said Siborg as he kept shooting at them, but then the Cannon died down. "Wha?" said Siborg as he noticed that his Sonic Cannon was cut off. "Oh...Snap." said Siborg as he is captured by the Robots. "Si's down, I'm gonna help." said Lady Beast Master as she morphed into a Brontosaurus. Lady Beast Master then easily began to crush a couple of the Robots under her feet.

"All to easy." thought Lady Beast Master as she continued to smash the small robot army. Suddenly, a small robot propelled by a fan flys over Lady Beast Master in her Bronto Form, and then shot a beam at her back. "Ahh..." said Lady Beast Master as she changed back into her human form. Lady Beast Master tries to fight back, but is then captured by the Robots. Convict then removes his Hood as he gets ready to use his powers against the robots. "Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos!" said Convict as his dark powers overshadowed the Robots.

The possesed Robots then destroyed some of their comrads easily. "Kintama, Sujia, Noni!" Convict yelled as the possesed Robots then destroyed themselves. "Nice." said Convict as he walked towards the debris. "Hmmm.." pondered Convict as he held a piece of one of the dismantled robots. "Seems it's circuitry is the same as the ones we made." inspected Convict, but before he could say anything else, A Trap Door opened on him, and captured him in a cage. "Heads Up Cole." said Sapphire as she shot her Blue Bolts at the Robots, easily destroying four of them without trying.

"Four down, Twenty to go." said Sapphire as she continued to shoot down more Blue Bolts. Just then, another small flying Robot comes after her. "I'm not that easy to beat." said Sapphire. Unfortunately, After she took care of The Robot, another one appeared right in front of her. "I'm Boined." said Sapphire as the Robot caught her in a Spring Net. "Sapphire, Hold on guys." said Crimson Robin as he made a last ditch effort to defeat the Robots. "Titans Go!" said a mysterious voice. Just then, Five shadows then jumped from the Titans Tower, and then easily disabled the Robots. Then, Crimson Robin passed out.

A few hours later, Crimson Robin woke up to barely make out five figures standing in front of him. "What should we do with them?" asked a girl. "I say we destroy these freaks before they try to destroy us like they did with our Security Robots." said the second girl in an assertive tone. "That doesn't seem very nice at all." said a boy sounding like Rip Taylor (He pretty funny). "I don't care what we do to these guys, just do it already." said a boy in a lazy slacker tone. "It is odd that these five has the same genetic pattern as ours." said a final male voice sounding almost robotic like.

"Who are you freaks!" yelled Crimson Robin as he pulled his head out of the Cage he was in. Just then, One of the figures turned on the lights. "No way." said Crimson Robin as he saw the five's true faces. "We are the Titans Teen, and you guys are in deep Krimbarq" said the girl who looked like Sapphire, but with an evil smile on her face.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Well sorry to dissapoint any of you in giving more detail, But next chapter will have more Background into the Titans Teen like are they Evil?, or Are they Mirror Images of their counterparts, and where are they? Remember to _Review_ too, and even give an idea or two if you want. 


End file.
